fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.41
WARNING: This episode of Fandemonium is being written by , so it will probably be needlessly dark and depressing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ' ''The scene is a meeting room in an office building. At a circular table sits six men: the Black Haired Man, smiling calmly; the Yellow Eyed Man, tapping his fingers against the table; Metal Locked v3, looking rather angry; and lastly, the Three Dark Ones (Dark Viper, Dark Rage, and Dark Question), all looking as intimidating as they could. Metal Locked v3: We're beginning to run out of time. Yellow Eyed Man: What do you mean? Black Haired Man: Well, I'm keeping Flame and Hark busy right now with Mythic, so we don't need to worry about them messing up our plans... but yeah, v3 is right, we have to initiate the last part of our plan soon. Dark Viper: We've begun, you know. I've dealt with our loossssse endssss. Dark Question: So the Almost-Killer is dead? Dark Viper: Yessssss. And hisss helper, too. Black Haired Man: Good, good. So we're rid of Jack, Mars, Vince, both the Antis, the Almost Killer, and now his helper too. Dark Question: What do we do now? Yellow Eyed Man: You know the plan... The Yellow Eyed Man pulls out his cell phone and dials Hiro's phone number. Hiro: Hello? Yellow Eyed Man: Hiro, it's me. Remember the deal we worked out after you were accepted back into the mansion? Hiro: Yeah? Yellow Eyed Man: Steel isn't producer material. It's time. ---- At Fandemonium Mansion, MLv2 and Steel are having a heated argument. None of the other inhabitants are nearby. Steel: So you suddenly become a producer. So what?! You're forgetting the fact that the Almost Killer has the Super Hound and who knows who else trapped in that abandoned factory of his. We have to help them! MLv2: No, we don't! Why should we care? Steel: You used to at least have a shred of a conscience! What happened to you? MLv2: I grew up. Steel: I can't believe you. MLv2: Look, I have contact with the producers. I do what they tell me. Not what you tell me. Steel: Wait, so the producers don't want us rescuing Super Hound and the others? Then why did that yellow eyed producer tell us where they were? MLv2: They don't really care. At any rate, it doesn't matter. The prisoners escaped. Steel: ...what? Why didn't you tell me that? MLv2: Because it's fun to watch you throw one of your little tantrums. And do you know why the Almost Killer didn't stop them from escaping? Steel: Why? MLv2: The Almost Killer and his helper were found floating in the harbor this morning, shot in the back of the head. He was a loose end, and the producers don't tolerate that kind of thing. Steel: ...you've joined a group of murderers. You make me sick. Suddenly, Hiro appears out of nowhere behind Steel. MLv2: Sorry to hear that. Hiro raises what appears to be a missile launcher and points it at the back of Steel's head. Hiro: This may seem like overkill, but considering you're a shapeshifting pile of ashes I imagine it would take a lot to off you. Hiro fires. '''To be continued! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters